Secret Lies: Series 1 Book 1
Allegiances: LeafClan: Leader: Robinstar: Dark gray she-cat with a white stripe down her back and green eyes. Deputy: Voledust: Light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Antcloud: Brown she-cat with white spots, white paws, and blue eyes. Warriors: Foxsong: Red tabby she-cat with green eyes. Tigerwhisker: Brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Bugfall: Cream colored tom with amber eyes. Hazelfern: Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Fernfrost: White she-cat with fern green eyes. Queens: Fireflower: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Molekit (Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws) and Frecklekit (Light brown she-cat with darker flecks and white paws) Tigerwhisker's kits. Emberleaf: Black she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Strikekit (Black tom), Nightkit (Black tom) and Eaglekit (Light brown tom with white paws) Voledust's kits. ShadeClan Leader: Shrewstar: Brown tom with gray stripes and white paws, along with green eyes. Deputy: Forestfrost: White she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Hawksong: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Warriors: Sandfern: Sand colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Haresky: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Leopardwhisker: Gray she-cat with darker spots and green eyes. Darkblaze: Dark gray tom with amber eyes. Silverleap: Silver tom with yellow eyes. Queens: Grassdust: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Nettlekit (Brown tom with darker and lighter stripes and black paws), Falconkit (Silver tabby tom) Elders: Flameheart: Ginger tom with amber eyes. MeadowClan Leader: Flowerstar: White she-cat with light gray spots and green eyes. Deputy: Beatlesplash: Smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Weedflower: Black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Warriors: Grassfire: Ginger tom with green eyes. Firepool: Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Quailwing: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Tansypad: Gray tom with black striped and gray paw pads. Queens: Brightfeather: Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Tansypad's kits. Poppyflame: Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Silentkit (Golden tabby) Quailwing's kit. WaterClan Leader: Lilystar: Brown she-cat with white and black spots along with green eyes. Deputy: Seedstem: Tan colored she-cat with green eyes. Medicince Cat: Spottedfeather: Tortieshell she-cat with green eyes. Warriors: Strikefall: Brown tom with yellow eyes. Treedrop: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Finchpaw: Gray she-cat with lighter ears, paws, and tail. Queens: Flamefall: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Firekit (Ginger tom), and Fallenkit (Brown tabby she-cat) Treedrop's kits. Chapter One A brown tom with gray stripes ran across a forest. His paws raced through the familiar territory as he jumped over a log. Marsh and pine trees surrounded him as he headed purposely towards one of the borders. He slowed down and began to walk, until he arrived at a clearing. One side, the direction he came from, was pine trees and marsh. The other side was full of oak trees and brush. Sitting down, he groomed his brown-gray fur. His green eyes looked up as the ferns in front of him rustled. A slender dark gray she-cat with a white stripe emerged from the oak trees. "Hello Shrewstar," she purred happily. "Hello Robinstar," he purred back, " "I am something to tell you," the she-cat purred, looking at him with her green eyes. Category:Fanfiction Category:Splash's Stories